


I Have Nothing

by slywrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Parent Jango Fett, Jango Fett Lives, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jango Fett, Pre-Canon, Protective Jango Fett, Slow Burn, not that slow of a slow burn, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: Why did he save you?Was it because you asked, or at the very least tried to ask before being shot? Or was it the look in your eyes before you passed out? The fear that took over your entire being made something stir inside his chest, the need to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.Jango knew he wouldn’t get an answer he would be satisfied with.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Jango Fett/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Everything went to hell quick

**Author's Note:**

> First new fic of 2021 and I'm obsessed with (1) Jango Fett (oops). I am actually just obsessed with Star Wars rn in general, I have some ideas for some lovely clone fics (multi-chapter and one shots) coming up and updating my Anakin Skywalker fic <3 Prepare your butts for some more Star Wars content and updates to my other in progress fics!! 
> 
> Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: changed Slave 1 to Slave I

Everything went to hell quick. 

Screams rang out, whether it came from you or the other girl who walked in you didn’t know, signaling the guards to run into the Hutt chambers. The only thought that came to your mind was _run._ You had done _nothing_ wrong, but with the way the Hutt’s blood had covered the walls and subsequently your hands and body there was no way you would be seen as innocent. 

You mumbled a _sorry_ to the Twi'lek girl, _was her name Harze? Or was it Wal?,_ you pushed past, accidentally placing an evident blood print of your hand on her shoulder. 

The cantina, which was usually lively with laughs and loud voices intandem with the band in the back corner quieted instantly when you walked out of the back room. The scream didn’t help your case either. You rushed towards the door, the crowd splitting. Luckily the guards the Hutt employed spent a little too much time drinking and smoking, they were too inebriated to notice you had already made it out of the cantina. 

You were too focused on looking behind you, making sure you weren’t being followed, that you weren’t paying attention to the body you completely ran into. You felt the cold armor first then the roughness of worn gloves gripping your wrist. 

You drew your eyes up the silver and blue chest plate, now covered in wet fresh blood, to a matching piercing helmet. One you easily recognized from being one of the Hutt’s _favorite_ girls. You wanted to _vomit_ at that thought. It was the Mandalorian, _Jango Fett_ , you think. 

Tears spilled down your cheeks, looking at your own horrid reflection in his T-visor, “Please, _help-_ ”

Your words were cut short as the sound of blaster fire shot out from the frame of the cantina. A scream, this one you _knew_ was yours, cut through the fire at the feeling of being _shot._ You felt two distinct hits in your back, falling into the grasp of the bounty hunter unable to keep yourself standing. The pain became too much with the added sickening smell of your own flesh burning. Black dots crossed your vision. 

The last thing you saw was the tilt of the bounty hunters head. 

  
  


_Why?_

That was the one question that Jango kept asking himself. 

A random girl, one entwined _too_ closely to the Hutt’s for his liking, laid in the little bunk on _Slave I_ with a half assed bacta patch placed on the two singes on your back. You were still breathing. 

_Why did he save you?_

Was it because you asked, or at the very least _tried_ to ask before being shot? Or was it the look in your eyes before you passed out? The fear that took over your entire being made something stir inside his chest, the _need_ to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. 

Jango knew he wouldn’t get an answer he would be satisfied with. 

The console in front of him beeped, signaling Kamino was close. With a few flicks, _Slave I_ came out of hyperspace to start the descent into the atmo of the water covered planet. The ship swiveled to land on the main platform of Tipoca City.

Rain pelted down, like it _always_ did here, and it just set Jango into a mood. Maybe it was the constant downpour, or maybe it was the passenger…

Carefully, Jango picked you up and held you in his arms. Jango walked down the ramp on the _Slave I_. He covered your face with his, to block some of the downpour as he hustled into the cloning facility moving towards the medical ward. 

Taun We and Nala Se had stopped their conversation and looked down to see the bounty hunter as he entered the room. 

“How can I be of assistance Jango?” Taun We asked in that _flowery_ tone she always had. 

“Can you help her?” Jango asked. 

Taun We glanced at Nala Se. Nala Se stood and motioned towards one of the sterile beds. Jango followed and carefully set you down at the edge. Nala se assisted Jango in laying you onto your stomach in order to observe your wounds. She pulled the patch away to see two deep blaster burns into the upper right side of your back, closer to your shoulder _luckily_.

“Of course,” Nala Se nodded. 

Jango knew this would cost him. There was _always_ a cost. What it would be, he didn’t know and at this point he didn’t care. You needed help. 

“Notify me when she wakes.” 

With that Jango turned, not waiting for either of them to respond, and left the ward. 

  
  



	2. One week later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this chapter so soon but I have no patience and want to post it now lol enjoy <3

_ One week later.  _

You woke up suddenly. 

The sterile white environment you found yourself in sent you into a state of panic. You’d never seen this place before. It was unlike any medical facility you’ve seen. 

_ Where the hell am I?  _

Multiple tubes and needles seemed to be poked into your skin attached to bags and equipment you didn’t recognize. You were terribly afraid to touch anything. But you felt the need to  _ escape _ . Wherever you were, you didn’t feel safe in the slightest and you almost wished you were back in that cantina. 

_ No,  _ your fists curled, knuckles straining against your skin,  _ anywhere but there.  _

A sound of a door sliding open caught your attention. Your head shot up to look at the intruder and saw a person you’d  _ never  _ seen before. You couldn’t even begin to place who or what was in front of you. They stood extremely tall and thin before you, their head looking down at you in the bed. 

The heart monitor to your left started to beep like a thermal detonator about to go off. 

“I will let Jango know you’re awake,” their voice came out soft and comforting. 

You opened your mouth, intended to ask where you were but no sound came out. Your throat felt as dry as the Dune Sea. 

They pushed a few buttons on a side panel next to the door. You couldn’t hear if they said anything. Then they moved towards you. 

“I am Taun We,” a name to the face, Taun We motioned to a vase of liquid you hoped was water, “Would you like a drink?” 

You nodded and mouth the word  _ ‘please’.  _ They smiled and poured you a small glass. Taun We extended their hands to you, the cup in hand. 

Slowly you took the cup and looked in to see that it was indeed water. You sipped the water, afraid that if you gulped it down you would choke. After a moment you felt like you could speak. 

“Where am I?” you rasped, sounding like you smoked an entire box of deathsticks. 

“You are on the planet Kamino, under the watch of Jango Fett.” 

You remembered now. 

The cantina. The screams. Running. The  _ blood.  _ The wall of armor, then the feeling of… Your hand came to where you got shot. You hissed as your fingers grazed the bandages over your right shoulder. 

“You are healing quite well. The bandages can come off in a few days. It will leave a scar, but no muscle or tissue was damaged too badly. You will have to have some therapy to make sure you retain all functions. Doctor Nala Se will check on you before you can leave.” 

You nodded really unsure what to say. Taun We seemed so unbothered by your injury and by you being here on Kamino. Whatever planet that was...

There was no chance for you to ask Taun We another question as the door slid open. A man, you assumed to be Jango Fett, walked in. You’ve heard about his exploits as a bounty hunter, one of the  _ best _ in the galaxy. But you’ve  _ never  _ seen him without the armor. You felt like you needed to turn your eyes away, but you found that you couldn’t. You were entranced by how  _ normal _ he looked. 

Jango wore a simple long blue shirt over dark washed pants with simple black boots. The sleeves were rolled up showing the expanse of tanned skin. The short cropped black hair shaped his face perfectly. The slight week or so old stubble brought a humanness to the bounty hunter that you just weren’t ready for. 

Out of everything that stunned you, it was his eyes. A beautiful golden brown that held your gaze tightly. The crook of his brow shot up as he walked towards you, a sense of determination in his steps. 

Jango stood, his hands intertwined together in front of him, just a foot away from the medical bed you laid in. You had to look  _ up _ at him, into those eyes that you now noticed had two distinct scars near them. One that curved under his right eye, and the other that went through his left eyebrow. 

You were staring, obviously, but he didn’t make a move to call the action out. Instead, Jango lightly cleared his throat and asked, “Are you alright?” 

If you were in any other circumstance, you really wouldn’t expect those words to leave his throat. But they did. 

You nodded, and choked out, “Yes, thank you.”

Without asking, Jango grabbed the water vase and filled your cup carefully. You mumbled a ‘ _ thanks’ _ that was barely audible and sipped on the water. He set the vase down back on the little table next to your bed. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Taun We simply stated and left you and Jango alone. 

There was so much you wanted to ask him but you couldn’t even decide which question to voice first. Your heart started to pump faster, evident to the increase beeping next to you. There was no way you could hide that, and you swore the corner of Jango’s mouth twitched at the sound. 

“You need not be afraid, you’re safe here,” he stated. 

“Safe  _ where _ ? I’ve never heard of Kamino before,” you said softly, not trusting your voice to be louder. 

You could tell that Jango juggled how to answer your question through his silence. 

“It’s an aquatic planet just south of the Rishi Maze.”

Your brows furrowed,  _ like that meant anything to me.  _

That wasn’t the answer you were looking for, Jango knew that but he didn’t know just how  _ much _ he could tell you. You hadn’t shown him anything for him to trust you just yet, but he saved you anyways. 

“Why…” you started, which was the one question Jango didn’t want to answer. The question that kept rolling in his head the moment he carried you to his ship. “Why did you save me? Bring me here?” 

A sigh left Jango, he had a week to prepare his answer and nothing good had come to his mind. 

“Because you asked me to help.” 

Short. Sweet. Simple. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” was all you could say. 

Did you ask him to help you? You just remember  _ running _ then a wall...that was him. The feeling of his hands tight around your wrists, then the blaster fire...Somewhere in those few seconds you guessed you could have said something. 

“I-I don’t remember,” you said, “I’m sorry.” 

Jango looked confused. “There’s nothing to apologize for.” 

“I feel like there is. You saved me, brought me here, and I don’t even remember asking. I don’t know how to repay you. I have nothing...” 

The thought of repayment didn’t even cross his mind. Would he have you pay him for his trouble? He didn’t know. 

“There’s no need,” Jango settled. 

“But you’re a bounty hunter? Don’t I  _ have  _ to pay you somehow? That is how it works right? Unless I hit my head somewhere between the cantina and here and the rules have changed.”

Jango almost smiled at your little joke. A  _ few _ ideas crossed Jango’s mind but seeing how tired you looked in the bed and your admission that you had nothing, something stirred in his chest. 

“There’s something I can do for you, that will also help me in return.” 

“What is it?” you sounded  _ scared _ at his statement. 

You’ve heard nothing but how menacing Jango Fett was. He had to get the title of the being the best somehow right? 

Jango fished a bounty puck out of his pocket and showed it to you. A hologram picture of  _ you _ covered in blood, a picture from that night, with a bounty of  _ 10,000  _ credits. Your eyes flashed to his, fear more evident than ever as you saw the word  _ ‘dead’ _ next to the 10,000. Before you could protest, Jango held up one hand silencing you. 

“The Kaminoans are cloners.” As if that just answered  _ everything _ . Jango continued, “They can create a perfect clone of you. Which I can... _ dispatch _ and turn in the bounty. We can split the reward and you can go off on your merry way.” 

Tears spilled against your will down your cheeks. “You’d do that.. _ for me? _ Someone you don’t even know?” 

“You’re innocent. Not a threat.”

“How can you be so sure? I could be an assassin and you wouldn’t even know it.” Why you fought his words, you didn’t know. There just seemed to be something  _ demeaning  _ behind his words, even though..he was right. 

“Your eyes.”

Heat blossomed underneath your cheeks. Unable to even speak. 

“You don’t have the eyes of a killer,” Jango elaborated. “If you want that, I’ll have to let Taun We know. It’ll take some time for a clone to be made and aged to match you. Or I can drop you off somewhere if you want to leave now. Your choice.” 

You’d be crazy not to take up the cloning offer, as  _ weird _ as it sounded to you, it made the most sense to keep you safe. There was no way you could manage with a bounty like that over your head! You barely got out of the cantina alive and you were innocent for the Hutt’s death…

“The clone,” you started, “Won’t they have a soul? A conscious just like me?” 

Jango shook his head, “No.” 

You felt there was more behind that  _ no _ than Jango let on. 

That didn’t make the decision any less easier. 

You nodded your head. 

Jango mimicked your action and made his way out of the ward. Leaving you alone like you started. 

  
  



	3. Taun We brought in another Kaminoan

Taun We brought in another Kaminoan, a Doctor named Nala Se, in order to draw a few vials of blood from one of the IV’s that were still in your hand. Taun We had stood near the door, while Nala Se did her work. You didn’t have the energy to make conversation. 

Once Nala Se finished she gave you a small nod and started to pull out the IV’s carefully. Then she turned to turn off the various medical equipment around you. 

“You are well enough to leave this part of the facility. Taun We can show you to your room.” 

She left, leaving you with Taun We. 

Taun We tapped a button on the wall and a door slid open showing a closet of some sort. She grabbed a set of clothes and moved to set them on the table next to you. 

“I will be outside once you’re ready.” 

With that, Taun We left you alone. 

You looked at the clothing, they looked like the exact same clothes as Jango. You stood shakingly, the cool floor shocking your system. Quickly, you stripped the white gown off you laying it on the end of the bed. Pulling the pants and shirt on in record time. A pair of boots sat near the door. You made your way over and shoved your feet into them, content in getting your feet off the cold durasteel. The door slid open for you, and Taun We looked down. 

She gave you a nod and started to move down the hallway. You’ve only ever been in that room so being able to walk and  _ leave _ was new to you. Everything was covered in sterile white with accents of durasteel gray and it just seemed so impersonal. 

The hallways were tall and long, accommodating for the Kaminoan stature. Just when you were  _ enough _ of the white, large windows appeared to cover the wall and roof letting you look out at the Kamino planet for the first time. Jango was right when he said it was aquatic. As far as you could see, it was all ocean except for this facility, which was large from what you could see out this one window and with a quick glance. The ocean didn’t seem too kind as the waves crashed harshly against the hull. You looked up to see dark gray clouds covering every inch of the sky, rain droplets hitting against the glass and sliding off easily. What was weird was you couldn’t even hear the sounds of the rain, it was all  _ quiet.  _

“Here,” Taun We pointed as you turned the corner away from the windowed hallway, “This will be your room for now while we start the cloning process. Right here is Jango’s.” 

Taun We pressed the button next to the door and it slid open to show you, guess  _ what _ , a sterile white room. At least you had a  _ real  _ bed and not a hospital one. And a large window to the outside. Though the impersonalness was still there, this would do much better. 

“Thank you Taun we,” you forced a smile, “Do you happen to know if Jango is in?” 

Taun We shook her head, “He left this morning. He should be back tomorrow.” 

_ Oh.  _

“Thank you for the information,” was all you could say. 

Taun We left down the same hallway you two had just walked together. 

You watched her till she turned a corner, no longer in your sight. A large sigh left you. You wanted to talk to Jango about...how your future would go. But without him here, you didn’t really know exactly what to do. Your new quarters were pretty bare, but at least you had a place of your own. 

You hadn’t had privacy in a long time. 

You flopped yourself on your bed, which had been surprisingly soft. You saw the refresher to the left immediately when you stepped in. The large window sat opposite your bed. What looked like a small table and a booth built in under the window looked somewhat cozzy. To your right you saw a desk with a simple chair and a lamp and a small kitchenette. You stood, moving to the desk to notice there was a built in datapad into the desk. 

Gently you touched the screen. It responded easily to your touch but there was  _ no _ information on it. Maybe you could talk to Taun We about getting access to something. Considering all you had access to right now was your thoughts, and that was the last thing you wanted. 

  
  


At some point you had fallen asleep, and somehow the lights had dimmed on their own. _ How,  _ you didn’t know. But the sound of  _ crying _ woke you up. Your eyes opened to darkness. A bolt of lightning from the never ending rain storm casted the quarters quickly in a flash of light. You rubbed your eyes, trying to force yourself awake. 

The sound of crying had seemed to lessen, but you could still hear it. Curiosity got the best of you. You didn’t see anyone other than Taun We and Nala Se in the two days you’ve been conscious. Jango was supposed to be gone until tomorrow, unless it  _ was _ tomorrow. But a quick glance at the chrono said it was just past midnight, so  _ technically _ it was the next day. Taun We never specified a time as to when Jango would be back. 

You slowly stood up, thumbing the wall for a light which unfortunately blinded you. The intense change made your vision blur white. Your hand on the wall guided you to the end of the little hallway of your quarters. The door slid open and you stumbled into the hallway. After blinking quickly, your vision came back to somewhat normal. 

The crying came from the room next to yours,  _ Jango’s _ . You strained to listen. Carefully you leaned close to his door, finding that the source  _ was _ in his quarters. But you weren’t careful enough you suppose, the sleep still evident in your system, as you leaned forward just a little too much knocking yourself off balance. Your forehead collided  _ perfectly _ with the door with a loud  _ clunk _ . 

For just a moment the crying had stopped, then doubled in sound as the door opened to Jango holding a  _ baby.  _

“What are you doing.” Jango stated flatly. 

He was bouncing lightly, trying to calm the crying down. 

You cradled your forehead in your hands, a hiss leaving your throat at the throbbing. 

“Is that a  _ baby _ ?” You questioned. 

“Obviously,” he retorted. 

You pushed through the pain to look at the little bundle in his arms. The poor baby screamed itself red from the high pitched crying. 

“If you don’t mind,” Jango turned, meaning to close the door and tend to the child. 

“Wait,” you stopped him. “ I can help. I have previous...childcare experience.”

You cringed. That sounded so  _ forced  _ and  _ awkward _ . 

Jango shot you a deadly look, one you suspected no one ever saw because of his helmet. 

“Only if you want, no pressure.” You smiled, adding softly. 

Jango angled his head nodding for you to follow him into his quarters. You quickly followed him, the door closing behind you. His quarters mirrored yours except for the fact that he had an  _ extra _ room, which you presumed was for the baby. 

The baby kept on with the little tantrum. They couldn’t have been more than a few months old with how small they looked in Jango’s arms. 

“May I?” you asked, holding your arms out. 

You couldn’t blame how offensive Jango was. After the baby took a deep breath then continued their wails he gently handed you the bundle. Jango’s hands skimmed ever so lightly against your own. The first time you’ve actually felt his bare skin against yours. Your heart started to beat fast against your ribs, just at the simplest little  _ skim _ . 

But you couldn’t focus on that right now, the baby in your arms needed your attention more. 

You moved to the bed, and laid the little baby out. You took the blanket that they were wrapped in and smoothed it out. Gently you laid the baby onto the blanket and slowly swaddled them in the fabric. 

They were still crying. 

Jango stared at you, his eyes  _ never _ leaving your movements. You picked them up and held them close to your chest. You noticed the roughness of your shirt rubbed against their little face. With one hand, you unbutton the shirt till you could pull the fabric away. Then you brought the baby to your bare chest and started to take deep breaths. 

Your eyes closed focusing intently on the rise and fall of your chest, and soon the crying had subsided. The baby’s tears and,  _ unfortunately, _ snot had gotten all over your bare skin, but you didn’t mind it. Just happy to subside the crying. And more than happy that you could help Jango. 

Jango looked at you bewildered. This was the first huge crying fit he’s had with his baby and you  _ easily _ soothed the child within five minutes of holding him. 

You carefully sat down at the booth by the window while Jango took a seat at the edge of the bed. 

You looked down. You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face at just how  _ cute _ the baby looked sleeping in your arms. It was undeniable that this baby belonged to Jango. They shared the same tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. 

“What’s their name?” You whispered. 

They stirred a little, but didn’t wake. 

“Boba.”

You held him closer, “Sleep well, Boba.” 

A silence settled in the quarters, not wanting to wake the little one. 

Ten minutes of pure silence had passed. You looked up to see Jango’s eyes focused on the swaddled Boba. 

“Crib?” you asked. 

Jango stood and walked to the other room in his quarters. Taking your time, you stood, Boba sound asleep and wanting to keep it that way. You followed to find the other room held the same minimalism as every other space you’ve seen so far. 

You moved to the lone crib and ever so carefully, you pulled Boba away to set him down. He moved only a fraction to get comfortable to the soft little mattress and continued his sleep. You and Jango tip-toed your way out of the room, keeping your eyes on the crib in case Boba started fussing again. 

Once you got out to the main room, you let out the sigh you didn’t realize you were holding. 

“Previous childcare experience?” Jango questioned. 

You licked your lips, “I wasn’t always in that cantina.” 

Jango eyed you quizzically. 

“How did you end up there?” 

“Long story,” you chuckled, “I don’t want to bore you.”

“I’ve got all night.”


	4. You didn't stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the last chapter! I really appreciate the kudos and comments they make my day! I hope you enjoy <3

You didn’t stay. 

Luckily it was late, and you used that to your advantage feigning that you were tired. 

Jango didn’t argue. He just bid you a goodnight. 

In the moment you didn’t want to disclose every detailed aspect of how you managed to get yourself stuck in a cantina on some backwater planet…

But the feeling of regret festered in your mind as you tried to sleep. Jango was being polite and it sounded like he really wanted to know and wasn’t just putting on a  _ front _ . He was genuine, the most genuine person you’ve crossed paths with in a long time...You regret not just staying, but it was too late to go back now. 

You laid out on the bed, eyes focused on the ceiling. The bed was the most comfortable thing you’d ever laid in, well not counting your bed back  _ home. _ Though home felt like a distant memory now. 

You should have slept easily. 

_ Should have.  _

Instead you tossed and you turned and you  _ strained _ to hear the fussing of Boba between the shared walls. In the hopes of  _ what? _ That Jango would knock on your door and request your help? That you could try to pick up the conversation you purposely cut short?  _ Why? _

But, to your dismay, there was no sound after you had helped put him to sleep. 

Many hours had passed but the darkness outside barely changed. You just couldn’t lay down anymore. 

With a long sigh you sat up and tugged your boots back on. 

What you wanted was fresh air. 

You don’t know how you got inside the facility, but through the window you could see many platforms that extended out for ships to land. In the distance you saw one lone ship, Jango’s you assumed. All you had to do was head in that general direction and you’d find a door outside. It couldn’t be all that  _ hard _ right? 

You hated Kamino.

More specifically the stupid facility. Everything looked the same, you understood where the cloner’s namesake came from even though you knew the same plain white walls weren’t the  _ real _ reason. 

You passed by  _ one _ window, the same one that you walked by with Taun We when she brought you to your temporary room. You pressed your face against the glass to look outside. It looked like there were no doors or platforms on this side of the facility.  _ It must suck for Jango to have to park his ship so far away from where his room was,  _ you thought. 

With a soft sigh, you pushed away from the glass and followed the twisting corridors that seemed to follow the outside circle of the facility. It made the most sense to stay on the outside so that you could find a door  _ to  _ the outside. 

After what felt like forever you came across a long hallway that broke out to your left. You stopped and looked to see that it cut across to the opposite side of the facility. At the end of the long hallway you saw a door. 

It was  _ something _ . 

You took the turn and started walking. This hallway opened up with windows surrounding the side and ceiling. But what you saw  _ wasn’t  _ the ocean or rain clouds outside,  _ no _ , it was a large room that seemed to fill the entirety of the facility. 

You stopped in your tracks as you stared at enormous machines that had little pods filled with water and something inside them. You forced yourself to take a step towards the glass and focused on figuring out what was in the pods. After a second you thought you saw what looked like... _ babies _ inside them. There were so many of these machines that went from the floor to the ceiling with hundreds of thousands of these  _ pods _ . The blue light from the batches casted an eerie glow in the hallway. 

“You should be in bed.” 

You  _ jumped _ out of your skins with a yelp. Quickly, you turned to the source of the voice.  _ Jango _ . 

He stood in the hallway, alone. Boba was probably back asleep in his quarters. That’s when you noticed the comm in his hand that was more than likely listening in on the baby. 

Your hand came to rest on your chest, the ramming of your heart thumped under your fingers. 

“You scared me half to death.” 

Jango didn’t say anything to your statement instead he just stared at you. Like you were in trouble. You couldn’t deny that Jango had the  _ dad _ look down already. 

You sighed and caved under his gaze, “I couldn’t sleep okay. I wanted to get some fresh air. But I...got lost.” 

Jango nodded.

Then he started to walk towards you. Your heart jumped up into your throat unsure of what he was going to do. Too many thoughts passed through your mind, too quickly for you to understand them. But, Jango walked past you and all those thoughts came to a crashing halt like you were forced out of hyperspace. 

You felt  _ disappointed _ . 

_ What were you expecting him to do?  _ You asked yourself. But you weren’t sure you were ready for an answer. 

You looked over your shoulder to see Jango was watching you. He tilted his head towards the end of the hallway, which you read as “ _ follow me _ .” And follow you did. 

Jango was only a pace in front of you, guiding you. He kept his eyes forward but you couldn’t. You kept looking at the machines. You gazed down to see large empty auditoriums like what you’d see in a school classroom and what you thought were flat training areas? 

_ What the hell was going on here? _

You were so entrapped in your thoughts that you almost ran into Jango. The  _ woosh _ of cool air stopped you just a few inches short of slamming face first in his back. 

Jango stepped to the side and motioned towards the outside. There was a small awning outside the door, but it did nothing to shade you from the downpour or crash of the waves. But being wet didn’t matter, it was the  _ fresh  _ air that you enjoyed. The slight taste of salt on your tongue when you took a deep breath. You relished in the breeze and the  _ sound _ of water pelting against the platform, finally feeling grounded. 

You needed this. 

You didn’t move far onto the platform, the durasteel was slick with water and you didn’t feel like slipping and hurting yourself. 

Jango stood in the doorway, keeping an eye on you. After a few minutes you felt content and ready to head back to bed for real this time. 

Though you would need to dry off and change clothes, that’s  _ if _ you had extra in your room.

“Thank you, again,” you smiled walking through the door. It closed automatically behind you, throwing you and Jango into pure silence. “I feel like I’m going to be saying that a lot.” 

Jango hummed in agreement. 

A man of  _ many  _ words. 

Jango led you down that same hallway and you just  _ had  _ to ask now. 

“What is all this?” you broke the silence. 

Jango glanced over his shoulder, then followed your gaze to the batches. 

“Clones.” 

“Yours?”

“All of them but one,” Jango stated. 

Yours...was out  _ there… _

Looking at the babies casted doubt in your gut. You didn’t know what you expected when Jango said the Kaminoans could create you a clone, but this wasn’t what you thought. Your bounty replacement was a baby out there somewhere in a sea of other babies that were cloned from Jango.  _ Why?  _

“What are they for?” 

You two made it to the end of the hallway, turning towards your respective quarters. 

“An army.” 

“ _ Army? _ Is there a war going on?” 

Jango didn’t answer at first, but you saw the way he tensed his shoulders and the way his head turned down. 

You were just a few paces away from your quarters when Jango stopped. 

“It’s just a job. I get paid not to ask any questions.”

But this wasn’t a job to you. It was life or death. 

  
  



	5. Taun We and Nala Se called

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support <3 I've been working on this fic while rewatching Clone Wars for the third time which has only sparked my love for clones. I may or may not be writing some stuff for some fan favorites and some that don't get enough love.... 
> 
> Just so y'all know the next few are some of my favorite thing's I've written and I can't wait for y'all to read it :D 
> 
> Enjoy this update <3

Taun We and Nala Se called both you and Jango to a room that looked,  _ surprisingly,  _ like the same room you woke up in two weeks ago. 

You noticed that Jango was dressed in his armor,  _ was he leaving?  _ You didn’t feel like this was the time or place to ask as Nala Se brought out a pod that looked identical to the ones you saw in that large room. Inside the blue water you saw the starting forms of life. 

Your clone. 

There was something unsettling of seeing the growth of a complete genetic copy of yourself in a pod that would only grow to die in your place. You were rethinking this whole proposal now. It just didn’t feel right. 

But there was no chance to voice your grievances as Taun We stated that the growth was right on schedule, in two months you’d have a baby, that would be a full adult in another three months. Which meant you’d have to be holed up here for  _ five _ months. Since the outside world wasn’t safe for you. 

Then as Jango said, the clone would be dispatched and you’d go on your  _ merry _ way. In that time you knew your bounty would only go up, after all the puck said you had  _ killed _ a Hutt; which wasn’t  _ true _ . But that didn’t matter to the gangsters, you killed family or at least you were  _ accused _ of killing family, and they needed to make sure you were an example to any one who decided to cross a Hutt.  _ It’ll cost you your life _ . Well,  _ in this case _ , your clone's life. 

You couldn’t stand looking at the growing fetus any longer, you needed to leave. 

Jango glanced at you in his peripheral and saw how your eyes downturned. Then how your arms came to cross over your chest, closing yourself off. 

The bounty hunter nodded once Taun We finished. He didn’t even bother to listen to what Nala Se had to say, he just grabbed you by your bicep and pulled you out of the room. 

The two Kaminoians didn’t argue, this seemed like a common occurrence. Jango cared only so much about the cloning. Like he said,  _ it was just a job.  _

Once away from the room, out of earshot of the Kaminoians, Jango stopped to look at you. “Are you okay?” 

You glimpse at his concerned look and let out a sigh. “Five months?” 

“These things take time.” 

“I know, but looking at.. _ at _ the pod and realizing that’s what  _ I  _ looked like, then- _ then _ the room of a hundred  _ thousands  _ of you. It’s-it’s just mind boggling. Aren’t they going to be  _ people?  _ Is this  _ right? _ ” 

You didn’t realize you were crying till Jango silently wiped a tear away with his thumb. An action so tender, so out of character in this moment with Jango in full armor sans his helmet, you were frozen in your spot. The roughness of his gloved finger made you shiver. 

“What answer will help you sleep better at night?” He asked. 

_ Like it was that simple.  _

Jango didn’t let you answer, and you were thankful because you didn’t  _ have _ an answer. You felt like he knew that somehow. “Listen, I have a job I need to do. I’ll be gone for three days tops. In that time, would you watch over Boba?” 

Your brows furrowed. You were right about him leaving, but so soon? Did bounty hunters not get maternity/paternity leave? You’d chuckle at that question if Jango’s hands weren’t on your shoulders.  _ When did he put his hands on your shoulders? _ You felt the heat rising up your neck to settle in your cheeks. 

“Uh-yeah,  _ yeah _ . Sure, that’s no problem.” You stuttered out. There was something about the way he asked you to watch over Boba that stirred in your chest. 

Jango nodded and led you to his quarters. Little Boba was sound asleep when you and Jango walked in. He stared at his son with such admiration and  _ love _ in his eyes. You had to hold back the smile that wanted to spread on your cheeks. You realized, in this moment, you were one of the  _ only _ people in the galaxy to see  _ the _ Jango Fett vulnerable. 

Carefully, Jango removed his glove and let his bare fingers trace over his son's face. Jango murmured something in a language you didn’t recognize. After a moment, Jango reluctantly pulled away.

Before Jango left, he pulled a comlink out of one of the pouches at his hip. He handed it to you. You took the device. 

“For Boba.”

You realize it’s the same one from a few nights ago. Jango quietly left the room. You wouldn’t have noticed his absence if the door didn’t make a quiet  _ woosh _ . You turned to follow Jango out to the main living area. 

Jango grabbed his helmet, looking at Boba’s room one last time. 

He was going to leave without another word. For some reason, that just made you want to say something. All you could think of was, “ _ Stay safe. _ ” 

All you saw was your reflection staring back at you from the T-visor. You wished you had a mandalorian helmet to hide behind. 

Jango didn’t say anything but gave you a slight nod. That was the best you could get, but it gave you a sense of hope that he would listen to your word. 

  
  



	6. Three days turned into a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the continued support! enjoy y'all <3

Three days turned into a week, and you were scared to death. Jango Fett had always and  _ will  _ always live up to his legend. 

But the added four days of him not being here and with no communication just injected you with a sense of dread. Maybe it was the weight of the infant in your arms that truly made you fearful. 

_ What would happen to Boba if Jango never… _

You couldn’t start thinking like that. That line of thinking only spiraled into a bad place and you didn’t want to be in that mindset. But you just couldn’t help it. There wasn’t much to do on Kamino except take care of this little one and be alone with your thoughts. Which the latter was one thing you didn’t want. But you couldn’t help it when your mind swirled. What a strange month you’ve had. 

First, you woke up on a planet you’ve never heard of before after being comatose for a week. 

Second, you find out Jango Fett was the one to save you and bring you here, while also offering you a way out of your situation. 

Third, through sheer idiotic luck, you discovered that Jango is not only a legendary bounty hunter but also a  _ father _ . 

Fourth, you discovered that when Jango called the Kaminons cloners he meant  _ cloners _ . 

And lastly, you were held up in Jango Fett’s quarters taking care of his son while he could very well be bleeding out somewhere and you would have no idea about it. 

You took a deep shuddering breath, trying to let all your anxieties out in that one action. 

Boba cooed in your arms. One of his hands managed to get loose from his blanket. He tried to grab at your nose, then your chin. When you quickly pulled away he started to giggle. Which only brought a smile to your face. 

“You know you’re cute right?” you muttered. 

Boba just kept trying to grab at your face with his tiny little hand. You brought your free arm that wasn’t supporting him up so that you could extend one finger to him. Instantly he wrapped his fingers around your index finger. Then decided the best course of action was to pull your finger into his mouth. 

“Hey!” You laughed, “This is not food.” 

The little baby mimicked your laughter. 

“Are you hungry Boba?” 

His deep brown eyes stared at you when you said his name. You had to admit that Jango made a cute little baby. As you stood to get his food ready, you couldn’t help but think about where Boba’s mother was. Jango was a handsome man, you would not and  _ could  _ not deny that. Anyone with eyes and who lived to see Jango with his helmet off would agree with you. But when you thought about it, the only people you saw on Kamino were Taun We, Nala Se, Jango, and Boba. No one else. 

Then it hit you. 

_ The clones.  _

Could little Boba be a clone? 

There was no denying the striking resemblance that Jango and Boba shared. 

You looked down at the bundle. You smiled at his little movements. 

Then it got you thinking about your own clone and your smile died. Your clone would look and act just like this, wouldn’t it? Again you were troubled by the thought of…

Without realizing it, you had put the bottle a little too close to the edge of the counter when you poured in the formula. Causing the entire thing to tip over and fall, covering your pants and boots in milk. You wanted to cry, but Boba got that covered. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled. 

You started to bounce lightly, tossing one of the kitchen towels on the ground to soak up the mess. 

You grabbed another bottle from under the sink and actually paid  _ attention  _ to what you were doing. There was no spillage this time as you screwed the top on as tight as you could with one hand. 

“Here,” you offered. 

Boba’s cries immediately stopped as you put the bottle to his mouth. You were so happy that he was just hungry and not cranky. 

You got cranky covered. You felt your pants sticking to your legs from the mess of the formula and it was just downright uncomfortable. You took a step to move the towel over the mess and felt the  _ squish _ of formula soaking in your boots. Which only added to your crankiness. 

But you couldn’t focus on yourself right now, you were focused on Boba and the mess. You could clean yourself up after. 

Finally, little Boba was fast asleep after eating and being burped. It was late, at least that’s what the chrono showed. And Jango still wasn’t back. 

You felt a weird emotion in your chest, something of fear and of sadness. It felt debilitating. 

A shaky sigh left your throat. 

You  _ squished  _ your way towards the bathroom, the formula still in your boots. Unsurprisingly, the fresher looked and functioned exactly like yours. A sink to your left with a little mirror with a separate bath and shower to the right, and the toilet next to the sink. Simple. 

You tiptoed to the toilet and slowly pulled off your boots then your socks. Then you undid your pants and peeled them off your skin. With the offensive garments off you ran the bath to clean the inside and outside of your boots. Then you scrubbed your pants under the warm water with a bit of soap. Easily, the formula came out of your pants. You turned the water off and set your boots and pants on the edge to start to dry. 

It’s not like there was anyone here to judge you if you walked around in just your shirt. 

That debilitating feeling hit your heart again, almost knocking you off your feet. 

A single tear spilled over, the droplet exploding onto your thigh. You rubbed your eye with the palm of your hand and moved to the shower. 

_ Stop thinking like that.  _ You repeat to yourself as you turn on the shower.

Jango will come back. There’s no way that he wouldn’t. 

You could cut the steam from the water with a lightsaber. As you stepped into the stream, the hot water rushed over you a slight hiss coming out of your lips. You quickly adjusted the water to a more comfortable setting. 

You don’t know how much time passed as you absentmindedly washed your body. You were glad to have absolutely no thoughts in your head. You just stared at one corner of the shower as you went into autopilot. 

When the last of the soap washed down the drain you sluggishly turned the water off. The silence seeped into the fresher causing a slight ringing in your ear. 

You grabbed the lone towel and started to dry off. 

Just as you were about to finish, you heard the fits of what sounded like a tantrum about to start from the comlink on the counter. 

You wrapped the towel around your body tucking it tight leaving the mess in the fresher to go calm Boba down. 

Quietly, you opened the door to his room, the little bits of moonlight peaking in. You took your time going to the little crib and saw that Boba was fine. You bent over and readjusted his blanket. Boba snuggled into your touch. 

False alarm, luckily. Though your heart still pounded.

You were not prepared for a tantrum right now. With great care, you moved your hand away from the baby watching his movements. Fast asleep. 

A smile spread on your cheeks at the peaceful little boy. 

You left the room without another thought, letting him continue his slumber. Just as you closed his door, another one opened. 

Your heart leaped up in your throat. 

Jango stumbled into his quarters. Every muscle in his body ached after what was a difficult bounty, something he rarely experienced. 

When his eyes landed on you, standing frozen in his quarters wrapped in nothing but a towel, he praised himself that he didn’t immediately take his helmet off as soon as he stepped into the sterile walls of Tipoca City. 

You didn’t see the stunned look in Jango’s eyes or the way he committed your bare skin to his memory or how he licked his lips like he was parched. 

A desire burned in Jango’s chest that spread throughout his body seemingly numbing the ache in his bones he complained about the entire jump here. Jango swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to devour you right where you stood, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He, too, was frozen. A feeling that felt so foreign to him. He hasn’t felt like that since he was a youngling. 


End file.
